herofandomcom-20200223-history
Talion
Talion is one of the two player-controlled protagonists in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor, alongside Celebrimbor. However, they inhabit a single body in-game. A descendant of the Northmen in Rhovanion, and raised in Minas Tirith, he is a loyal Ranger of Gondor, and has spent his entire adult life as a Ranger in the garrison stationed at the Black Gate. Everything changed, however, when the Black Gate is attacked by Sauron's captains. At the moment of his death, Talion is possessed by an immensely powerful Wraith, saving his life, but also putting upon him a great burden. Background Talion was a Ranger of Gondor stationed at the Black Gate, the gateway into the lands of Mordor. Talion lived at the outpost with his wife and son. At the start of the game, the outpost is attacked by servants of Sauron. Talion's family is slain by one such servant, known as the Black Hand. Talion expects to soon meet his family in the afterlife. Instead, however, Talion is resurrected and joined with a Wraith known as Celebrimbor (however he is unaware of his identity), presenting him with a unique for revenge on those who have wronged him. Celebrimbor is an individual with personal motives, but Talion chooses still to cooperate with him on his journey Skills and Abilities Having been a Ranger for most of his life, Talion is a skillful swordsman, being very proficient at using both swords and daggers. Due to being a Ranger, he is also capable of using a bow, although for the most part it is Celebrimbor who does. His experience as a Ranger has also provided Talion with a reasonable degree of stealth efficiency, as he is capable of moving swiftly to eliminate his enemies without being detected. Talion is also proved to be a skilled climber, capable of scaling large walls and walking along ropes. Aside from his physical armaments, Celebrimbor grants Talion a host of additional powers he can use to his advantage. While in the wraith world, Talion is capable of using shadow strike, an attack which allows him to teleport to his enemies' location and quickly kill them, as well as easily navigate over the terrain. Talion is also capable of binding his enemies' feet to the earth via flame and slowing down time in combat. The most important of Talion's abilities is his power to strike fear into and dominate Uruk, allowing him to access a whole host of opportunities. These enemies will then perform tasks such as gathering intel, spreading dissent, or attempting to assassinate their peers, underlings and commanders Trivia Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Spouses Category:Undead Category:Brutes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Speedsters Category:Guardians Category:Monster Slayers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Parents Category:Successful Category:Middle-Earth Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortals Category:Heroes from the past Category:Male Category:Cursed Category:Possessors Category:War Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Armored Category:Martyr Category:Collector of Powers Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Leaders Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategists Category:Tragic Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes who survived from disasters